De adolescentes y divorcios
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Emma Agreste esta pasando por la etapa más difícil; La adolescencia. Sin embargo, esta se vera mucho más complicada de lo que esperaba gracias al divorcio de sus padres. Entre sus cambios y el acoplarse a la nueva vida que lleva, frente a ella aparece un descubrimiento difícil de digerir, y después de ese, otro más aparece. Sus padres eran unos idiotas.
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que la adolescencia es la etapa más difícil por la cual todo mundo tiene que pasar; Donde los cambios físicos y mentales llegan a uno de manera abrupta y que de cierta manera logra desequilibrar a la persona en cuestión entre sus problemas emocionales y sociales, en conjunto con el repentino cambio que ocurre en el cuerpo.

En algunas ocasiones, los adolescentes no soportan a las personas de su alrededor, e incluso no se soportan a sí mismos.

Para su fortuna, esto último no era su caso; Para su desgracia, la adolescencia se habia vuelto más complicada de lo que habia esperado.

El divorcio era considerado algo tabú durante esta etapa para la mayoría de los _especialistas_ , pero sus padres aseguraban que era lo mejor para _todos,_ e incluso para ella.

Las discusiones se habían vuelto habituales entre ellos, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, siempre ambos discutían sobre cierto tema en específico, pero ahora parecían llegar a su límite.

No eran _peleas_ como tal, pues ella adivinaba que intentaban no armar tanto alboroto para no dañarla, además de que no se querían lastimar mutuamente.

Ella solo se limitaba a escuchar desde el otro lado del pasillo, pegando su oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar un poco más.

Siempre estaba de por medio el " _¿Dónde rayos estuviste anoche, Marinette?"_ o el " _¡Sé que no pasaste la noche en casa, Adrien!"_.

Quizás habia sido una mala idea que el divorcio entre ellos hubiera ocurrido en una época difícil para su hija, pero ellos pensaban que si la situación seguía así, las cosas podían salir de manera perjudicial para ella.

Ambos tenían sus secretos que no estaban dispuestos a compartir, dudas que no pensaban revelar.

Y claro, a la larga ellos encontraron consuelo con un amor que, durante su adolescencia, habia estado presente, pero las cosas no se habían dado por sus _deberes_.

Para Emma aquello era difícil, pues el ir cambiando de casa constantemente durante las semanas, pasar tiempo por separado con sus padres era algo difícil. Aunque claro, no insufrible, pues el trato cordial entre ellos aún existía.

Pero le frustraba de sobremanera como _se miraban_ , pues aún podía notar rastros de _amor_. Pero no entendía como era que ellos se negaban a ello. Le molestaba que se comportaran como desconocidos en ocasiones, le molestaba que negaran que _existía algo_.

Le molestaba la desconfianza que ambos habían generado con _cosas estúpidas que no entendía_ , y que estaba segura que ni ellos lo hacían.

Por lo tanto, le molestaban sus propios padres. Algo usual en la etapa por la que pasaba, claro, pero llevado a otro nivel.

Las cosas hubieran seguido por su propio rumbo, ella creciendo e intentando lidiar con tener que vivir en dos hogares a la vez, intentando dividir su vida entre sus padres y su escuela o _vida social_.

No se hubiera preocupado por nada más, no hubiera indagado en el _porqué_ de una separación que habia ocurrido hacía ya unos años. Simplemente viviría la adolescencia.

Pero, regresando a palabras dichas un poco más arriba, sobre la desgracia de Emma y de cómo su adolescencia se habia complicado un poco más por ese _maldito divorcio_.

Lo entendió todo cuando vio a una figura _felina_ entrar por la ventana de la sala de estar.

Ella se habia quedado dormida mientras veía una película en la televisión, o eso era lo que _él_ pensó al entrar.

Pues Emma habia despertado momentos antes de su _sigilosa entrada_ , logrando que lo _reconociera_.

Había salido a patrullar, como usualmente lo hacía durante las noches, y para encontrarse con _Ladybug_. La luz que la pantalla de plasma emitía revelaba sus rasgos a la perfección, pues aún se encontraba con el mando de _héroe_ sobre él.

― Plagg, _garras fuera_ ― Susurro lo más bajo que pudo, para después ser cubierto por aquel clásico _brillo_ y volver a la normalidad.

Emma entrecerró los ojos aún más cuando aquella luz lastimo sus ojos por un instante, y para asegurarse que aquel que, al principio consideraba un intruso, no descubriera que habia espectado todo aquello.

Chat Noir habia entrado, y ahora solo se encontraba en su lugar su padre.

¡Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma!

― Tú cachorra no es tan molesta cuando está dormida, Adrien, deberías dejarla dormir más ― Ella no supo identificar aquel _bicho_ que se encontraba junto a su padre, pero aquel comentario hizo que su ceño se frunciera.

― Shh, Plagg, vas a despertarla ― Él le silenció, acercándose hasta donde estaba ella para tomarla en brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de ella.

― Es una lástima que tenga un carácter tan _nefasto_ , cuando era niña me agradaba más ― Agregó _Plagg,_ Emma se tuvo que contener a responder ante aquello.

Adrien rió con pesadez, dándole la razón.

― Es la adolescencia, supongo ―.

Emma tuvo que morder su lengua para no contestarle a su propio padre, e incluso reclamarle.

Cuando él la dejo en su habitación aquella noche, ella no pudo evitar agarrar a golpes su propia almohada de la _frustración_ que sentía dentro de ella.

¿Cómo no sentirse frustrada o engañada? Su padre era Chat Noir.

Su padre desaparecía de manera esporádica porque era el _súper héroe icónico_ de París.

Y, lo que le hizo hervir la sangre.

¡Su padre tenía una relación con _Ladybug_! ¡Esa habia sido la maldita razón por la que sus padres se habían separado!

Y mientras ella intentaba sacar su frustración con su almohada, al otro lado del lugar, _Plagg sonrió_ triunfante y con satisfacción.

Si bien nunca habia tratado directamente con la niña, le tenía un cariño especial, pues tenía una conexión innata con ella al ser hija de su portador y, claro, por ser hija de la portadora de Tikki.

Y por eso esa situación entre ambos adultos le sacaba de quicio. Eran unos _idiotas_ que no podían ver lo que tenían frente a ellos.

Él no podía decirlo, era algo tabú para los _Kwamis_ pues era asunto de sus portadores. Pero aquello habia afectado a la hija que habían procreado, y a ellos, formando una barrera entre ellos.

Por eso mismo, sabiendo que la hija de Adrien pasaría la noche en la sala de estar viendo _películas de terror_ , tuvo la brillante idea de dejar inservible la ventana de la habitación de Adrien antes de que partieran a ver a _Ladybug_ , irónicamente, su ex esposa, para que él tuviese que entrar por donde ella se encontraba, rogando por que el sueño de Emma fuese _ligero_ al sentir una presencia extraña.

Tanto él como Tikki pensaron que ellos eventualmente se darían cuenta de sus identidades, pues de alguna manera habían terminado enamorados el uno del otro en su forma civil. No pensaron que lo que ocurriría, sería una ola de desconfianza por la misma razón de que ambos debían cumplir su deber como _héroes_.

Adrien habitualmente se quejaba de la actitud que la adolescencia estaba dejando mella en su hija, ¡Pero como deseaba darle una bofetada por aquello! Pues los adolescentes de la familia eran otras personas.

Tanto él como Tikki confiaban en que Emma pudiese descubrir las cosas, y les pusiera un alto.

Después de todo, debía admitir que los adolescentes eran peligrosos enojados.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Debo admitir que esto iniciaria como pequeños drabbles. Pero, la situación quedó en 3 capitulos con alrededor de 1000 palabras. Todo esto de unas notas que encontre por aqui guardadas en mi computadora.

Algo bobo, a decir verdad. Siento que Emma en este fanfic es el reflejo de medio fandom (al final veran por qué)

No habrá mucho romance, mas que lo que Emma figura en su mente. Pero supongo que eso es lo divertido.

¡Lo bueno de esto es que ya esta terminado! Alex-Sol me dio la mano al incitarme a hacer esta boberia. Me dio curiosidad como lo termine. Así que espero que les guste. Las siguientes partes se actualizaran esta semana :)

¡Un besote!

Y disculpen. Espero pronto traer mucho fluff y diabetes. Últimamente salen estas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

― Emma, por favor quítate los audífonos y escúchame ― Ordenó su padre mientras tiraba de los cables, logrando que estos salieran de sus orejas, provocándole una mueca de fastidio ― Por favor no olvides hacer tu tarea hoy en la noche, si no ya sabes que nos va mal a los dos con tu madre ―.

Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos, para después murmurar un débil _sí_ para que su padre le dejara en paz durante lo que restaba de trayecto.

El fin de semana habia terminado, y con ello debía volver a casa con su madre para los siguientes días de la semana. No le entusiasmaba mucho, pero tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión ver durante más tiempo a su padre.

Más por lo que habia descubierto aquella noche, cosa que solo le lograba revolver el estómago.

― Me preguntó si era así de _adolescente_ a tú edad ― Soltó en un comentario Adrien a modo de broma, sonriendo.

Pero claro, esta sonrisa se borró en cuanto vio la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de su hija.

Era difícil tratar con los adolescentes; Esperaba no haber sido un dolor de cabeza para su padre o Nathalie.

Lo que siguió de trayecto fue silencioso para ambos, exceptuando el sonido que salía de los audífonos de su hija, demostrando que ella llevaba la música a todo volumen, pues pudo reconocer aquella canción como parte del género del _k-pop_.

― ¿Te apetece ir por un helado de André el siguiente fin de semana? ― Se atrevió a comentar a la par que salía del auto, cargando sobre su hombro la mochila donde se encontraban las pertenecías de Emma.

― A decir verdad, tengo planes con unos amigos el fin de semana ― Atinó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros mientras buscaba las llaves de su hogar sin mirarle el rostro ― Creo que deberías saltarte el saludo con mamá, ya son las once y te apuesto que no estará muy feliz de que me vinieras a dejar a estas horas ― Añadió, tomando la mochila del hombro de su padre ― Te veo luego, papá ―.

Adrien intentó agregar algo más, e incluso buscar un abrazo o algun beso afectuoso por parte de su pequeña, pero pronto entendió que, como era usual durante ese último año, aquello sería difícil.

En muchas ocasiones durante aquellos últimos días solo podía pensar que le hubiera encantado que Emma heredara un _poco más_ el carácter de Marinette, después de todo, recordaba cómo era ella en la adolescencia; Una chica tierna y alegre.

Se preguntó si era así de huraño o depresivo a su edad.

Y mientras la veía abrir la puerta de la casa, se preguntó si tenía culpa de aquello. El divorcio no habia sido fácil para ambos, y aunque Emma era una niña fuerte, las consecuencias de no tenerle confianza a Marinette acerca de su _identidad_ secreta traspasaron hasta su pequeña hija.

Cuando Emma cruzo el umbral de la puerta se sintió aliviada de no pasar más tiempo con su padre, pues ella misma no sabía si podría contenerse.

Sí, estaba molesta, pero no iba a gritarle _pestes_. No era algo con lo que se sentía cómoda, pero tenía miedo de caer en ello.

Aun así era difícil para ella recordar muchos de los sucesos en los cuales su padre, o más bien, Chat Noir, se encontraba involucrado; Desde él mirando con ternura a su _compañera_ , hasta los _candentes besos_ que la prensa habia captado de incognito de ambos héroes.

Le dolía porque de una forma u otra habia lastimado a su madre.

Y también le habia mentido, a ambas.

Aun así, a pesar de eso; No sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando descubres algo tan _grande?_ ¿Debería contárselo a su madre?

Aquello era tentador, pero realmente no sabía cómo las cosas irían a resultar, después de todo, tampoco quería que su padre terminara en una _tumba_ más rápido de lo que debía ocurrir aquello.

Además, tampoco quería lastimar a su madre.

― ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer cuando descubres que tú padre es una especie de _súper héroe_ y un mentiroso? ― Se dijo a sí misma mientras subía las escaleras de su hogar para llegar a la planta alta.

El pasillo que daba lugar hasta su habitación y la de su madre se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Pensó que quizás su madre ya se encontraba dormida, cosa que era habitual en ella siempre.

Desechó esa idea de inmediato en cuanto una luz brillante salió por las aberturas de la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Ella respingó ante aquello.

Retrocedió unos pasos, quitándose ambos auriculares de sus orejas.

Escuchó a su madre murmurar algo, como si hablara con alguien.

― _Vamos, Marinette, no seas tan dura con él, quiere pasar más tiempo con su hija_ ― Escuchó con dificultad una voz chillona, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Se asomó por el filo del barandal de la escalera, observando como su madre salía de la habitación; Un ser de color rojo intenso pareció ocultarse entre su cabello.

Emma pensó si se estaba volviendo loca.

Con pasos sigilosos volvió hasta el inició de la escalera, intentando que _todo_ estaba normal.

Saludo a su madre como _habitualmente lo hacía_ y se dirigió a su habitación, con el estómago revuelto. Algo en su mente le decía que realmente habia _algo más_ que no cuadraba.

Y no, la adolescencia de Emma Agreste-Dupain no se habia vuelto complicada o desastrosa solamente por descubrir el secreto de su padre.

Si no que más bien, esa noche pudo descubrir algo más. Casi como si el destino estuviese harto de una situación de la cual hasta ahora ella no se encontraba enterada.

Algo en su mente le hizo despertar ante ligeros sonidos que provenían del otro lado del pasillo, de la habitación de su madre (Que anteriormente compartía con su padre) logrando que se levantara de la cama y caminara hacia la puerta de forma sigilosa.

Y ahí, abriendo la puerta con delicadeza, pudo observar una figura femenina vestida de rojo con _motas negras_ parada sobre la ventana, dándole la espalda.

Ahogó un gritó en su garganta, tirando de sus rubios cabellos.

¿Y ellos se dignaban a decirle que tenía un pésimo carácter por la adolescencia? ¡Pues al demonio! ¡Ellos eran adultos y aún actuaban como adolescentes!

No sabía si sus padres eran ciegos, idiotas o un poco de ambos ¡Pero es que aquello era tan estúpido!

Habían terminado su relación, para iniciar otra con ellos mismos ¡Nuevamente! ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ellos?

Su padre era Chat Noir, y desaparecía por las noches para combatir el crimen.

Su madre era Ladybug, y se escabullía por las noches para combatir el crimen.

Logrando que ambos desconfiaran, para después _unirse como súper héroes._

¡Eran súper idiotas! Pensó Emma.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien yo habia dicho que Emma es la representación de todo él fandom. La neta, yo tmb me desesperaria como ella.

Ahora ya queda como hecho para ella que el "que tiro la relacion al caño" no fue su padre, si no ambos que son unos idiotas.

ANYWAY. Son las dos de la mañana mientras escribo esto.

Un besote.


	3. Chapter 3

Toda la semana podía jurar que su humor habia empeorado de manera catastrófica, sintiéndose con un gran nudo en la garganta cada vez que veía a su madre por las mañanas al salir directo al instituto, como al regresar, encerrándose en su habitación para no ver el rostro de su madre, pues sabía que eso le podía acarrear una desesperación muy grande.

¡Pues como podían ser sus padres tan tontos! ¡Ya ni un adolescente tiene comportamientos como los de ellos!

Prácticamente el divorcio de ambos no _fue nada_ , pues de una u otra forma, seguían frecuentándose, hasta que ese mismo año, unos cuantos meses atrás, cientos de fotos circularon la red al ser una _bomba_ , al ver a ambos _súper héroes_ besándose.

Eran como un par de cachorros persiguiendo su propia cola en círculos, si le preguntaban.

Y claro. Ella no podía permitir que el asunto siguiera así.

Bien, sí, por un lado estaba molesta. Pero, ella misma se mentiría si no admitiera que de cierta manera _se sentía feliz_ , pues por segunda vez se habían elegido entre ellos. Aquella chispa de amor que veía entre ellos cuando se encontraban si seguía ahí, no era algo que ella inventaba para sentirse mejor; Ese amor seguía ahí, solo que se había nublado con aquella desconfianza que habían formado ellos mismos.

Aun así, no podía dejar de repetirse que realmente sus padres eran unos idiotas, aunque claro, no lo admitirá en voz alta, pues a pesar de tener la razón, no era capaz de faltarles el respeto de esa manera tan descara. Dejaría que ellos le dieran la razón con el tiempo ante aquel pensamiento.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que después de tantos años de amistad, de relación y de matrimonio aquello siguiera siendo un secreto?

Investigó un poco, claro está, y pudo descubrir que su padre siendo _Chat Noir_ desde el inicio (cuando apenas era un adolescente) le profeso amor a Ladybug. Ella parecía una piedra ante ello, según podía ver en los viejos clips de videos que se encontró.

― Lo más seguro es que mi madre fuese la _terca_ sobre las identidades secretas, pues según la tía Alya ella desde que conoció a mi padre quedo enamorada de él ― Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba los artículos que internet le ofrecía sobre ambos súper héroes, frustrada ― Entonces, mi padre dejo de intentar con Ladybug, ósea, mi madre, para intentarlo con mi madre y se enamoró de ella ― Hizo una pausa, intentando acomodar las ideas ― ¡Argh! ¿Por qué se complicaron tanto la existencia ambos? ¿Qué no pudieron decirlo en sus votos matrimoniales o algo así? ― Bramó, cerrando de un golpe su laptop, para después tirarse de espaldas sobre la cama.

Sus padres se quejaban de su actitud de adolescente en muchas ocasiones, pero demonios, ellos habían pasado el límite.

Unos suaves golpeteos se escucharon en su puerta. El cuerpo de ella se tensó, pues habia llegado el momento de la verdad.

― Adelante ― Contestó, casi de manera automática mientras se recomponía sobre su cama, observando directamente hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió con lentitud, dejando ver un poco de ambos adultos que se encontraban tras esta, casi agazapados ante cualquier acción de su hija.

Y es que, no es que ambos tuviesen miedo a su pequeña Emma, sino más bien era algo de _precaución_ , todo esto debido a su actitud durante las últimas semanas para ser exactos.

Evasiva, algo agresiva y con un semblante de frustración era lo que describiría a la perfección a Emma durante esos días.

Ambos discutieron aquello, siendo la primera conversación larga que tenían por teléfono en un largo tiempo; Especulando si _existía un chico_ , o sí su periodo habia llegado y por pena lo estaba ocultando. Pensando que la adolescencia tenía gran parte de la culpa de cómo se encontraba actuando su pequeña.

Sin saber que quienes habían logrado que se encontrara así de _irritable_ eran ellos. Haciéndole pasar por días complicados ¡Sus padres habían complicado de manera monumental aquella etapa!

― Emma, llegó tu padre ― Marinette fue la primera en atreverse a hablar, entrando por completo a la habitación hasta llegar donde su hija, sentándose a un lado de ella sobre la cama ― Esta aquí por el mensaje de texto que le enviaste, y pues, mencionaste que querías hablar con ambos ― Agregó, pasando uno de los mechones rubios por atrás de su oreja.

― Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa ¿Verdad? Somos tus padres, y estamos aquí para apoyarte ― Adrien se atrevió a hablar, caminando hasta ellas y poniéndose de rodillas, tomando una de las manos de Emma.

Ella suspiró después de ver de reojo a sus padres, realmente ellos no _tenían idea_.

― Hay algo en lo que necesito pedirles un consejo ― Comentó, intentando que su cuerpo no comenzara a temblar ― Conozco a dos personas que se separaron recientemente, todo estuvo bien por qué no hubo mucho alboroto, y hace no mucho ellos encontraron una pareja nueva por _internet_ ― Comenzó a relatar, sintiendo como la mirada de ambos no se separaban de ella ― Resulta que, yo descubrí quienes son con quien comenzaron esa nueva relación, y da la casualidad que son ellos mismos, pero no se dan cuenta ¡Y solo hacen que me estrese! No son capaces de reconocerse ― Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, tirando de su rostro ― ¿Cómo puedo hacerles ver lo que ocurre? ― Preguntó, intentando sonar _inocente_.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette parpadearon repetidamente ante la confesión de su hija, relajándose un poco ante ello, pues ya sabían cuál era el motivo por el cual se encontraba más _hostil_ de lo usual; O como a Adrien le gustaba decirle, más adolescente.

― Bien, primero que nada Emma, creo que deberías hablarles con la verdad ― Atinó a decir Adrien, sonriéndole. ― Me refiero a que si existían problemas entre ellos antes, el ver que de una u otra forma se volvieron a enamorar puede que logre algo bueno ¿No crees? ― Añadió, palmeando la mano de su hija con cariño ― Aun así, siento que es algo que no debería afectarte cariño, no es algo que sea tu problema ― Emma se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante esa última frase.

― Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, creo que de cierta manera es hacerles un bien, aunque también es cierto que no es tu problema cariño y no deberías verte afectada ― Marinette se atrevió a hablar.

Sintiéndose extraña por darle la razón a Adrien, pues si bien no le gustaba llevarle la contraria, en ocasiones parecía que no hubiese madurado lo suficiente (Aunque, debía admitir que eso siempre le pareció encantador) ; Se sintió feliz de que, de una u otra manera, ambos se encontraran apoyando a su hija en una situación un tanto extraña.

― Pues, en vista de que ambos concuerdan en que debo decirlo, me temo decirles que si me vi afectada por ello ― Soltó de repente, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ― Mis padres se comportan como unos adolescentes ¡Pues se divorciaron y después terminaron juntos nuevamente! ― Exclamó, para después soltar un suspiro, sintiéndose liberada de aquella carga.

― Emma, espera ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro divorcio? Por favor no mezcles las cosas ― Marinette se adelantó a decirle aquello, sin entender a lo que se refería.

― ¡Pues me han dicho que decirles es hacerles un bien! Se divorciaron por sus problemas, y después volvieron a los brazos del otro ― Hizo una pausa, observando las miradas de confusión que sus padres le otorgaban ― Pero con trajes de látex y mascaras ―.

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, llevando sus miradas desde su hija hasta ellos, intentando procesar sus palabras.

Emma tomó su laptop y la abrió, enseñándoles la foto que anteriormente habia encontrado; Ladybug y Chat Noir compartiendo un beso en uno de los campanarios de Notre Damme.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette abrieron sus bocas de la estupefacción, sintiendo como sus alientos comenzaban a faltarles.

― ¡Mis padres se comportan como adolescentes! No se pueden dar cuenta que son ellos mismos con una tonta mascara ― Exclamó con molestia, sin embargo, admitía que se sentía divertida ante la cara de estupefacción de ambos.

― ¡Al fin alguien se los dice! Pensé que tendría que soportar esto toda la vida ― La voz afilada de _Plagg_ hizo aparición detrás de Adrien, logrando que ambos adultos se pusieran pálidos.

― Sinceramente, Marinette, ustedes dos necesitan urgentemente ir con un oculista, o con un terapeuta ― La voz chillona que Emma habia escuchado varias noches atrás se hizo presente, mostrando un _pequeño ser rojo_ detrás de su madre.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación durante unos segundos, para después escuchar la melodiosa risa de Marinette en el lugar.

― Entonces ¿Me divorcie de ti para ir a tus brazos? ― Comentó divertida, intentando no sentirse agobiada por todo aquello.

― Creo que es mi encanto natural ― Bromeó Adrien, uniéndose a reír junto con ella.

Como si algo hubiese hecho clic en sus cabezas, de pronto entendieron las ausencias, las desapariciones repentinas, y todo aquello comenzó a tener sentido. Y ellos, pues quedaban como los _más estúpidos_ , sin lugar a dudas.

― ¿Pueden conseguir una anulación del divorcio? ― Emma comentó de la nada, atrayendo la atención de ambos adultos ― Después de todo, siguen estando juntos ― Añadió, señalando la pantalla de su monitor.

Sí, ella se encontraba pasando la etapa más difícil de su vida, la adolescencia, etapa que se habia complicado con aquel tema del _divorcio_ , agregando que sus padres _realmente eran unos tontos_.

Pero, si aquello se veía desde otra perspectiva; Sus padres la habían pasado mal, pues ella no habia dejado que aquel divorcio se saliera con las suyas.

Aunque, sí, ellos debían admitirlo; Ellos eran unos adolescentes aun, que le habían llevado un gran dolor de cabeza a su hija, quien tuvo que resolver sus problemas.

Pero, bueno, para eso está la familia.

Y aquí entre nosotros, Emma era la más astuta de los tres.

Pues en menos de una semana habia logrado descubrir lo que ellos en una vida nunca pudieron.


End file.
